Lynx and Cub
by angiesmile
Summary: Post Snakehead Alex left MI6, they needed him back and have someone to tide them over, enter Rebekah a fiesty girl from the wrong part of town...throw in K Unit for training, a private sixth form and a lot of comparisions, a former gang..please R&R!
1. Time for a replacement

**A/N: First things first I do not own Alex Rider or any of the other characters in the series (i.e. Fox (Ben Daniels)) but I do own Rebekah my own butt-kicking character with some attitude…well when I get that far….**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Alan Blunt sat at his desk looking over a new file, that of an orphan who seemed to have exceeding abilities in hand to hand combat, languages and general outdoor activities. If given proper training she might even rival Rider for his skills.

"Her name is Rebekah, she has no second name, she is a Nidan in Karate meaning a second grade black belt, and a swimming champion." Mrs Jones said, making Blunt look up from the file he was holding. She went on, "she is around five foot seven inches, long black hair and blue eyes. She grew up in a number of care homes barely stay at each one for seven or eight months; never managing to stay in one continually for an entire year. With that she changed schools frequently and has grown detached from the rest of her peers."

"She is the next candidate, she will take place in the training starting in a fortnight," Alan Blunt stated as he stood up behind his desk.

"But sir, should we really do this? I mean after what happened to Alex?" Mrs Jones asked, any more emotion in her voice and she would have sounded like she was pleading with the man, and no employee of MI6 should ever plead.

"We have no choice in the matter, after Rider leaving us we need an operative, even if she is sixteen. The same age as him," he walked over to Mrs Jones and added, "plus if she was in care homes she would have needed to be toughened up, also you say she is detached from her peers… that's one job done for us already." With that he walked out of his office leaving Mrs Jones still standing there sucking on her peppermint wondering just why she had to recruit another teenager whether they wanted to become part of MI6 or not.

Rebekah bowed to her teacher at the end of her class with the rest of the class, all eager to get out of their uniforms and back into their own clothes, as she walked away she called over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow Sensei!" and continued to the changing room into the merciless chatter of the girls there, ok if they were at the karate class they weren't exactly the girliest bunch but that didn't stop the endless gossiping that always followed a class. As quickly as she could she got back into her normal clothes packed her bag and walked to the door of the changing room and turned to the rest of her class and said "See ya!" not knowing that that was the last karate class she would be attending for a while. The girls in her class were the closest thing she had actually had as her life as long as she could remember was waking up in the care homes, going to school, not fitting in and being avoided so not talking and being avoided more, a vicious downwards spiral; then going to whatever class she had after school: karate, swimming, French climbing, then to extra swim training then back to the home. There was no time for socialising even if she had wanted it; she had learnt from the first two homes. Growing too attached to anything only brought inevitable pain so had decided not to become attached to anything and just threw herself into her classes, especially her karate that was the only reason she had gotten such a high rank in such a relatively small amount of time. She ate, slept and breathed swimming and karate and focused on few other things.

As Mrs Jones was waiting outside the sports centre where Rebekah took her karate lessons she felt a slight uneasiness, how would the young girl react to the sudden recruitment into MI6 without even a choice. It had already been just over a week with her conversation with Mr Blunt, as she had procrastinated as much as she could, to stop having to meet with Rebekah, as they always said she was far too sensitive to the younger people. It was probably the consequence of having been married and had children, it was just her maternal instinct; there was nothing she could do about it. She had been fine up until the first few missions Alex Rider went on seeing him change like that had unsettled her. The consequences of her procrastination meant that there was under a week until they needed to cart Rebekah off to the training with the SAS in the Brecon Beacons, much the same as they had done to Alex. Mrs Jones had never truly wanted to turn Alex into the spy he had become and was quite relieved when he'd left knowing that now he would have a moderately normal life, if that is put the year before behind him, but now here she was about to turn another teen's life upside down by turning them into a spy as well. Before she could dwindle on her thoughts for too long a girl of about sixteen walked out her raven-black hair tied back in a plait which went all the way down slightly past her hips. Mrs Jones took a breath and then stepped out in front if the girl and said "Rebekah I presume?" without giving the girl anytime to reply she continued, she already knew that this girl was Rebekah "I am Mrs Jones from the Royal and General Bank and I'd like you to come with me." As she finished speaking a black car with heavily tinted windows pulled up. Mrs Jones opened the door and made a gesture that obviously said after you.

Rebekah was taken aback when the woman had started talking to her and her suspicions only grew when the car pulled up and she started to wonder if the woman who smelled so strongly of peppermint was all she seemed. Unable to control her suspicions any longer she blurted out, "What do you want with me? Why do you want to take me to this bank?"

"All will be explained when we get there, now if you please?" Mrs Jones said patiently once more gesturing to the open car door. As all her arguments had been brushed aside Rebekah scrambled into the back seat of the car, careful not to touch too much of the clean cream coloured leather upholstery. Mrs Jones sat down on the seat next to her and they left for the 'bank'.

The journey was filled with an awkward silence, Rebekah had many questions to ask but bit her lip. Somehow she knew that asking too many questions wasn't going to be looked on in a pleasant light. The car slowed to a stop outside a tall, ordinary looking London office block.

"Follow me," Mrs Jones said, once more repeating the tone which suggested that it was more an order than a request. Rebekah complied but as she got to the back of the ground floor and when Mrs Jones had to show ID to get into the lift, her sense of foreboding grew, as she became ever more suspicious of what she was doing here.

Out of the lift Rebekah followed along the corridor to an office. Mrs Jones knocked on the door and was entering and as Rebekah went to follow her she turned and said, "Just wait here for a minute I'll be out again in a minute to get you." With that she closed the door behind her leaving Rebekah in the empty corridor waiting outside the office.

"Blunt, I've brought her here as requested but do we really need to have her trained? You remember what they were like for Alex; it will be much worse for a _girl;_ don't you see what could happen? What risks you putting towards her?" Mrs Jones tried one last time to convince Alan Blunt that training a sixteen girl to be a spy was not exactly what you'd call orthodox, also sending her to train with the SAS was just plain insane, if not murder. This was all in vain and it caught them both with surprise as a voice asked "What would be worse for a girl? And what risks?"

"Ah Rebekah this is Mr Blunt," Mrs Jones said all too quickly, then adding "I thought I told you to stay outside the office till I came out to get you."

She just shrugged as a reply to the question and just said "Yeah well, I got bored. So what do you really want me here for? It certainly isn't about the interest rates that's for sure,"

The sarcasm triggered a memory inside of Mrs Jones, reminding her of something she was trying very hard not to remember this afternoon. She crunched on her peppermint hoping that it would distract her for the small moment she needed to get her head straight; unfortunately it didn't and for a moment instead of seeing a sixteen year old girl in front of her, Mrs Jones saw something quite different, a boy of fourteen with shaggy blond hair, mocking smile and warm brown eyes, before she could stop herself a single word escaped her lips, filled with regret she said, "Alex…"

* * *

**A/N: so tell me what you think...is it worth continuing? (to tell you the truth i have plenty of ideas for this but just need to link them together so...) and yes Alex will actually appear...probably next chapter but i'm not sure.**

**wooo!! i sorry my first chapter over 1000 words!! (1541 without ANs to be exact :D)**

**Anyways Review Please!!**

**xxx**


	2. Burning Pancakes

**A/N: heya all! well probably few but still hi anyways! so how's life for all you readers? I'm sorry just a bit bored and so my A/N is probably end up being fairly long...just got back from 6th Form open evening...all my teachers convincing me to stay and take their subject for A level...well I kinda was already wanting to stay to be house captain for Carrington...the house that loses everything in a very enthusiastic way XD...well here's the next chapter...And Ace nothing happened to Alex but I suppose I should have said it was post-Snakehead...oh well...Alex is back in this chapter so enjoy!!**

* * *

The smell of burning pancakes drifted up through the house as Jack ran around looking for something to stop the smoke from rising from the charred black frying pan and she almost jumped out of her skin when a voice behind her said, chuckling, "umm…burnt pancakes, my favourite!" ducking as a tea towel whipped around nearly hit him in the head.

"Alex! I swear one of these days you'll give me a heart attack,"

"What can I say? Old habits die hard! And that's only if you don't kill me with the cooking that takes longer than 10 minutes," he said once again ducking from the tea towel that was once again flying towards his head.

"But seriously it looks like it's snowed in here! And what did that pan ever do to you?" he chuckled eyeing the pan caked in the charred reminisce of what he supposed was Jack's attempt at pancakes.

Jack suddenly serious again said "Alex, it's been 2 years, will you ever stop acting like a spy? I mean, come on, you're the only 16 year old I know who gets up at the crack of dawn to practise karate," though she continued thinking, if it had been 2 years with almost no change, would Alex ever be just a normal teenager?

After hearing this Alex's eyes clouded over and became dark as he let down his guard momentarily as he remembered '_Scorpia never forgives. Scorpia never forgets'_. Seeing this Jack realised what she had triggered and burst into a flurry of movement trying to distract him, but it was too late now, his face had returned to the emotionless mask that she remembered all too well from when Alex returned from each of his missions. So instead she just reached up to tousle his dirty blond hair and said, "It's been 2 years now and I still haven't been able to cook you your celebration breakfast,"

"It's ok Jack, I'm just happy that I no longer have to worry about getting a phone call from the 'bank'" he spat out the last word which was steeped in sarcasm, and then continued, "and be expected to leave immediately,"

With that he walked over and dumped himself into one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

"Fine. I give up, let's just have cereal today…but I swear one day you will get your pancakes," Jack said as she picked up 2 bowls out of the cupboard and the Cheerios, and walked over to the table and sat down opposite Alex.

Alex just smiled trying to stop himself from laughing at what Jack looked like, she had flour smeared across her forehead, obviously from when she had wiped her face with the back of her hand, and had pancake batter in her red hair.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jack demanded after having enough of Alex's amused expression.

"I think that you might need to be the judge of that, here see for yourself" he said handing her his spoon. She took it and looked at herself in the back of it and then burst into laughter.

"I'm amazed you managed to keep a straight face with this looking back at you," she said during the small pause between her laughter. The laughter was contagious and soon Alex couldn't help himself but to laugh as well.

"What can I say? I've had plenty of training in acting!" Alex managed to get out between laughs not quite noticing the roll flying towards his face till it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it...read and review please!! a cyber jammy dodger for all who review!! 3 (sorry shameless mocking of school has taken place :P) anyways I shall try to upload again soon!! but then again I'm off to China over half-term so probably not for a while...till then 3**


	3. Blunt's office conclusion

**A/N: ok so a bit earlier than expected but oh well...this chapter may end up being re-written, but never mind...I'm sure you're going to wanting to know how the meeting with Blunt goes so here it is...**

* * *

Meanwhile in Blunt's office:

"You're saying that I have to go through with this idiotic plan of yours and I have no choice in the matter?"

"Yes." Mr Blunt replied, well bluntly.

"But I refuse totally, absolutely, decisively refuse!"

"As you said before, you really have no choice in the matter," Mrs Jones said trying to soothe the tense atmosphere that had suddenly appeared in the office, but failing miserably.

"I have the swim contest of my life coming up in a month and a half if I clear the qualifiers tomorrow! I am not going to miss that competition for anyone, least of all you!" Rebekah shouted storming out of the office, running directly into a short round man, with a kind face who obviously smiled a lot.

"Whoa there girly! You might end up causing some sort of accident!" he chuckled, a smile lighting up his face.

"Sorry, it's just I wanted to get out of there quickly," she said sheepishly, people being kind to her always made her nervous.

"Ah…Mr Blunt's office, I remember not too long ago we had another teen leaving there in a bit of a hurry, I'm sure he'd be about your age now," he said reminiscing, "it was such a shame he left I rather enjoyed making gadgets for the ol' chap!"

"But that was then this is now. Why can't he understand that maybe I don't want to just give up my life for his needs!" she vented.

"Yup, well that's what he does, he's ruthless and distant, that's precisely why he got the job he has…oh I'm Smithers by the way!" sometime while he was saying this Rebekah had gotten up and strode towards Blunt's office, Smithers was calling after her by the time he got to his name.

"Oh well I had been hoping to have someone else to design gadgets for, I guess I'm just not that lucky," Smithers muttered, shaking his head as he walked away.

The door burst open, and in its place there stood a girl whose determination was evident from the moment that you first looked at her, her face was set in a stern expression.

"Ah…so you've come back, have you?" Blunt enquired.

"Yea, I have."

"You don't have to do this you know Rebekah," Mrs Jones said tenderly.

"Mrs Jones you are growing too soft…" Mr Blunt started,

"It doesn't matter, I will agree to your idea, no matter how idiotic it sounds…" Rebekah interrupted.

"You see I told you she would come around," Blunt stated. If he was capable of an I-told-you-so tone he would have been using it.

"But on one condition…"

"What? Name it."

"I will join the training, and whatever comes afterwards as long as you allow me to not only train for the swimming championships but also take part in them."

"Easy enough demands, fine have it your way, but remember from this moment on you belong to us, I'm not having the same thing happening again that happened last time."

* * *

**A/N: well there you have it, this time will actually probably be the last time I upload before China as I leave on Friday!! and we won house music and drama!! (sorry I can't quite believe it we never win anything!!) so till next time 3**


	4. Are we SAS or a daycare service?

**A/N: I know it has been an incredibly long time and I am really sorry that its taken me this long to upload. I have no real excuse other than the fact that I've been admiring other people's writing skills instead of practising my own :P.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! (if you've forgotten who you are: call me richardson; XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX; Jusmine; Cad2u...if i've missed you off the list i'm sorry but thank you for taking the time to review!!!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider or any of the other characters in this series...come to think of it I don't really even own any of the books they're just basically on permenant loan from my friends...oh well...**

**Anyways here's the next chapter I hope you like it!!!**

* * *

Two men stood outside a hut in the barracks, there was a slightly Hispanic one, and the other was just broad and leant against the wall.

"Say James, when do you think the others will get here?" Eagle asked, "I mean we've been waiting here for ages…" he whined.

"Shut it Eagle!" Wolf snapped, to only continue, "They'll get here, when they get here, you know what Snake's like with timings."

"Fashionably late, as always…" another voice greeted them.

"Hey! I'm not _always_ late," Snake retaliated.

"Yeah you are. Now move your sorry arse so we can find out why serge wants us back in this hell hole."

As the unit was fully assembled they made their way towards the main building of the complex, it wasn't as grand as most people would have expected it to be. It was barely an old mansion, going back in time it could have been a smaller version of Bletchley Park, except located in the Brecon Beacons. The training camp was normally associated with hell on earth and so it was no wonder why so many trainees dropped out early on. They were broken by the extremely unsocial hours and the dreaded, if not nightmare-ish, obstacle course. Yet somehow there were units who choose to come back to touch up their training, but there were also the other units who were called back whether they wanted to be back or not. K Unit was just one of these units, called back for three months training after a meeting with the sergeant.

* * *

The sergeant paced his office, he was not normally a nervous man, but normally the complete opposite – ruthless and unforgiving; yet somehow he just didn't quite know what in the bloody hell the special ops had been thinking. The first time they sent a kid he thought it was a stupid idea, and now what was he sent? Another kid. Just this time it was a teenage girl. He glanced out of the window to see the unit he was about to plague this upon walking towards HQ, only closer to the meeting.

* * *

"You know I bet it's your fault that we've all been called here," Eagle accused pointing his finger at Fox in a childish manner, "yeah, after you went and abandoned us for the special ops," he added dramatically.

"Well, it could just be a routine training period – you know something we do normally," Snake suggested trying to keep anyone from jumping to conclusions.

Fox himself had a few ideas as to why they were here, he had seen Blunt shortly after the meeting he had with Alex in which Alex had refused to work for them ever again, and it was obvious that in that short amount of time Blunt was already scheming something.

"Well let's just get in there so we can get out of this hell hole sooner," Wolf added, with the tone which the unit knew that you did not question if you enjoyed the passive neutral silence in the hut.

Without another word they reached the entrance to the HQ showed their passes and made their way to the sergeant's office. They walked up the corridor to knock on the door to the office. They stopped outside the door,

"Hey! Don't look at me! I knocked last time!" Eagle squealed. Wolf who was just getting steadily more and more pissed off reached up and knocked.

"Enter." Was the only thing that was said.

* * *

The sergeant heard the knock at the door, he couldn't put it off any longer so he shouted "Enter." K Unit enter and saluted, and so he said briskly, "at ease."

He walked over to the unit and eyed them up and down, "You all remember Cub now don't you?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, sir," was the reply that he received and then Fox spoke up, "But sir, he can't be the reason for us being here as I was there when he, well resigned."

"Yes well noted, I was wondering if you would catch on to that, well let's cut to the chase, as you are a freshly reassembled unit and have more experience in this matter, you are going to take on another member to your unit – Cub's replacement."

"What the bloody hell?! Are we and SAS unit or a f**king day-care service?!" Wolf yelled out. Fox just stood there in a mild silence he had suspicions that this could have been the cause for their call back.

"What do you mean – someone his age or older, sir?" Fox asked, genuinely curious.

"His age and you will meet your new unit member in a minute," the sergeant said carefully not saying that they would be meeting her, "send in Lynx" he ordered the guard at the door.

The guard was barely gone a minute when she walked in, her long raven coloured hair pulled back into a tight plait, her shoulders square waiting for the inevitable onslaught.

"You've got to be f**king kidding me," Wolf yelled, "she's a f**king girl!"

"No. I would never have guessed," Rebekah retorted dripping with sarcasm.

"No I am not kidding Wolf," and then to Rebekah he said, "Lynx this is the unit you have been allocated to, the residence is hut eight."

"Am I right in thinking that Mr Blunt has talked to you about the arrangements sir?"

"Yes he has and you will have every other afternoon and an extra hour each day off for your private training, and the first is next week, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

Fox and Snake were already starting to respect this new girl's attitude and way of dealing with Wolf's comments.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Did you think it was terrible? let me know review...it's that lovely green button at the bottom!!**

**I will try to update soon! Till then 3**


	5. another view

**A/N: sorry it's been a while…well not as long as some of my updates have taken XD…**

**I have a feeling there might be a few apologies during this as I'm slightly going insane with revision for my mocks… :p**

**Thanks to **me, feeling special, ;) **I have changed the amount of time for her swim training as I will admit I have never trained for swimming competitions....come to think of it I've only ever taken part in singing competitions...and even then tried to put off practice until a few days before :p**

**DISCLAIMER: last time I checked I was a girl and so that would kinda mean that I could not possibly be Anthony Horowitz – therefore I could not possibly own K Unit or any other characters from his books :p…**

* * *

As Rebekah walked into the sergeant's office, she looked over the four men she would be training with: K Unit. Two of them were roughly the same height, one was taller and the shorter one was the obvious leader of the group. They all had close cropped hair – something to do with the military she supposed – the taller one was ginger and seemed to be made up of only muscle, yet his eyes sparkled with childish mischief. The shorter one was, she was sure, to most of the female population of her school – well old school – handsome with his Hispanic looks, yet she just couldn't seem to see it. She only saw his attitude of owning everything; he had black hair and the way he stood with his square shoulders reminded her of a cockerel walking through the hen house **(AN: sorry I have To Kill A Mockingbird on the brain….English Literature – you've got to love it :p)**. Next her eyes fell upon one of the two who were about the same height. He had blonde hair and something about him just screamed 'Scottish!' at her. Finally she came to the other one – he had dark russet hair and pale blue eyes.

Then the outburst she knew was coming happened,

"You've got to be fucking kidding me – she's a fucking girl!" the shorter one bellowed.

From all her experience of not being accepted because she was a girl, orphan, or any other reason people came up with to exclude her; the comment instead of being hurtful just pissed her off.

"No," she said feeling the sarcasm drip off her tongue, "I never would have guessed."

The sergeant was the next to speak, "No I am not kidding Wolf," he then turned to her and said, "Lynx, this is the unit you have been allocated to: Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle, their residence is hut 8 **(AN: sorry history – revision is hell :p)**.

Remembering her swimming she asked him, "Am I right in thinking that Mr Blunt has talked to you about the arrangements, sir?"

"Yes he has; and you will have every other afternoon off and an extra hour each day for your private training and the first is next week, am I right?"

"Yes sir."

Fox and Snake were already starting to respect this new girl's attitude and way of dealing with Wolf's comments.

The sergeant turned back to face them and said "You are dismissed."

The Unit and Rebekah saluted the sergeant then turned and left for their hut.

* * *

Once they walked into the hut Fox noticed the fifth bed and nodded to Snake and said, "It's going to be more cramped than ever now"

"Oh thrills," was his only reply.

Rebekah walked in and, to the surprise of the rest of the unit, preceded to strip the fifth bed and placed the blanket along with what, with a vivid imagination, could be guessed as a pillow. She turned towards the unit and asked "So who wants an extra mattress?"

"What the hell are you doing Lynx?" Snake questioned.

Her eyes clouded over for a split second, she was almost certain that no-one else noticed it – how wrong she was, Snake and Fox glanced at each other – and replied "I sleep on the floor – always have done and always will – if there's a blanket and a pillow that's a bonus," she shrugged then continued "so who wants the mattress?"

Eagle now no longer able to contain himself jumped up and down repeating "Me! Me! Me!" He then lifter it and put it onto his bunk; after around quarter of an hour the bed was dismantled and outside the hut. The rest of the unit had gone down to the mess-hall for lunch around ten minutes having gotten bored of the intimidation techniques and watching her taking apart a bed. She was in no rush to get into the male dominated room only to be stared at and ostracized but knowing that if she didn't get herself into her uniform and get her arse down to the mess-hall soon she would miss the food and if she wanted to train as well as go along with this idiotic idea she would need all the food – energy – she could get.

* * *

As she entered the mess almost everyone looked up only K-Unit just gave a passing glance. She went up and received her portion of the 'lunch'. She subsequently looked around to find an empty corner, when she spied one she walked over to it without making too much eye contact with the rest of the SAS in the room.

"Who are you?" a brawny stout man demanded as he was about to take a bite of her meal. Her lack of immediate answer left the brawny man irritated as he repeated, "I said 'Who are you?'"

Rebekah put her fork down on her tray and looked up at the man's face; he had a scar running down his left cheek and had green eyes. She locked his gaze and replied "I know what you said. I'm Lynx,"

"What Lynx as in the kid K-Unit's been stuck with?" one of the man's cronies demanded.

"Yes," was all she said in reply; she bent her head back down and started to eat her meal. It was an exciting and tasteful version of the common gruel. She continued to eat it silently even though it tasted like it had been regurgitated once before she was eating it.

After the food it was private training time for the rest of the day as it had only been midday when she got there.

She grabbed her towel and swimming costume and left to find the lake – which would become her new best friend over the next three months.

* * *

After a hike through the woods and an interesting change into her costume, she dived off the pier and let the cool water envelope her and lost herself in the rhythm of the crawl that was her warm up.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you liked it!! Please please please review and let me know what you think - how I can improve, how I can change it, any ideas of what I can use for a few filler chappies - anyways it's the nice friendly green button below...

**xx**


	6. movie time part 1

**AN:** Okay I've had this on my pc since my birthday as that was when the plot bunnies gave me the gift of the chapter :P however the internet's a bit weird at the moment and this chapter is coming up in two parts as the full thing wouldn't upload....I hope you like it!! Read on:

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I was no given the rights to the Alex Rider series for my birthday :( sad I know....but I did get some pointe shoes.....**

* * *

The doorbell rang for the third time in a row. After it stopped Jack dropped the vacuum cleaner handle and yelled up to Alex, "Fine, I'll get it then!"

She opened the door to Tom who was bending down about to yell through the letter box. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck from embarrassment.

"Is Alex in? We agreed to go to the cinema with the others today," he told Jack.

"Yes he is. He's probably up in his room now," Jack replied. She was starting to get frustrated by Alex's behaviour, he was always ready around half an hour early for anything he was doing, but he always stayed up in his room so that he would be late. She could only blame MI6 for turning him into this – it had only started after his last mission. It was the only reason that she could phantom; it was a rebellion against the fact that he had always had to be ready at a drop of a hat.

"Alex get your butt down here! Tom's waiting for your trip to the movies!" she yelled up to him. She then turned to Tom and said, "sorry about this, but you know what he's been like for the last two years."

"Yeah, that I do know," Tom replied a grin on his face. Their conversation was cut short by a yell from Alex's room, "I'll be down in a minute!"

There was a crash and a bang then Alex surfaced hopping with one shoe on tying up its laces; with the other one hanging down as he held onto the laces with his teeth. He got the first one on, and then bent over putting the other one on tied up the laces and jumped down the stairs three at a time.

"I'm here!" he exclaimed when he reached the bottom. Jack just rolled her eyes and said in response "About bloody well time too!"

Alex grabbed his coat off the hook and headed towards the door.

"Have fun kids!" Jack called after the two boys as they headed off.

"Will do Jack, see you later!" Alex called over his shoulder.

"Bye Jack!" Tom added.

She sighed as she closed the door; it was time to go back her normal pastime: cleaning. She picked up the vacuum cleaner and carried on where she left off – the lounge. There were only a few things left to do: the hall, the bedrooms, excluding Ian's – she still couldn't bring herself to go in there, it just felt wrong. Then it would be time to brave the kitchen and cook dinner.

-

"So what film are we going to see then Tom?" Alex asked as he jogged along by Tom's bike on the way to the cinema.

"Were you really not paying any attention today?" Tom asked exasperated, "what happened to the super observant teenage super-spy I used to know?"

"No, I couldn't concentrate; only about a week left of these exams! So only physics left now!" He explained.

"Well we're gonna go see the new James Bond," Tom said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Alex exclaimed, "all the glorifying of spy work."

"Well it was the only film we could get the girls to come to that wasn't one of those chick flicks," Tom said, "and that was only because they thought that Daniel Craig was hot."

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it so far... the other half will be up as soon as I can get it up :S but oh well again hoped you liked it!!! Please Review!!!

As ever,

Angiesmile

xx


	7. movie time part 2

**AN:** i am soooooo soooo sorry at not getting this up sooner I've just had a change in PCs so that was so not fun T^T and had a bit of a breakdown on the school stage in rehearsals (a very long story and the moral is: get all coursework things done early and don't take part in so many house events :P) An extra note: I know I said that this would not be an Alex/OC fic but it kinda techniquely is as I never actually liked the character of Sabina much....don't hate me Sabina fans please!!!! - so it will be an OC with Alex just not the main one and you won't even see her much - if you do it will onlky be in the scenes at school or when Alex is making a complete prat of himself :P Anyways I hope you like the rest of the chapter!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately due to unpremeditated circumstances I was unable to obtain the rights to the Alex Rider series T^T.....stupid security systems XD

* * *

"So what did you think about the new side of James Bond, Alex? It was all very dark," James asked Alex.

"I think that the new character was a bit more believable than the 'happy-go-lucky' side of his character in all the other movies."

"Sheesh Alex, all into the doom and gloom aren't you?" Hayley said, then laughed at all the guys' blank faces, "I was kidding okay?"

The group carried on walking, till it came to the end of the road and they all had to go their separate ways. Alex and Tom one way; Jess, Hayley, Emily and James up the other. When it came for the time for 'goodbyes', which was quite ridiculous as they were all going to see each other the next day, Alex rolled his eyes causing Hayley to giggle as Tom preceded to start making out with his girlfriend on the street corner, which James saw as a hint and started it on Emily.

Alex just said, "Tom I would like to go home once you have quite finished sucking Jess' face off."

This caused Hayley to just burst into the fits of laughter which she had been trying to suppress.

"Huh?" was Tom's reply as he came up for air, "oh yeah I suppose we should get going to. See ya guys, love you Jess."

"Love you too, Ducky!"

This sent Hayley back into fits of laughter from which she had been briefly free of, managing to get out "Ducky?!?!"

"Later Hayley!" Alex called as he dragged Tom off, laughter lighting up his eyes.

"Bye Alex!"

Once they were down the road a bit Alex turned on Tom laughing, "Ducky?! You let her call you Ducky?!"

Tom flushed a bit at the use of Jess' nickname for him and mumbled, "Well, she's my wucky…"

"Ducky and Wucky…aww so cute," Alex said deadpan.

Tom straightened up, cleared his throat and then asked Alex, "so was the movie enough to get you wishing you had never left the business?"

"No. it only highlighted the reasons why I left."

"Oh okay then…so you and Hayley eh?"

"Huh? What?!" Alex stuttered.

"Come on, you can't hide it you're your best friend. You like her admit it!"

"I don't know what you are on about!" Alex insisted, a flush starting to rise in his cheeks, he was beginning to loathe how he had become unable to hide all his feelings.

"Sure you do!" Tom said pulling Alex into a headlock, if it had been any other situation, the person giving the headlock would have been sprawled across the floor, as it was Alex just surrendered.

"Fine, fine! Maybe I do like her so what?!"

"Come on dude! Make a move!" Tom teased lightly punching Alex in the shoulder.

By this time they were at the front door to Alex's house and having heard the noise Jack had opened the door and asked, "Make a move on who?"

This caused Alex to go a shade deeper than he already was, as he knew that he would never hear the end of it now if Jack knew.

"Hayley," Tom stated plainly, "see ya tomorrow!" with that he started to run down the road towards his house.

"You'll pay for that Harris!" Alex called after him.

"She the girl with brunette hair to her shoulders and hazel eyes?" Jack inquired, probing into his personal life.

"Yes and Jack I think you should get back in the kitchen."

"Why?"

"There's smoke coming down the hallway," Alex stated pointing back over Jack's shoulder.

She turned around and cried out; "Shit!!!" as she ran back to the kitchen to try and salvage what was left of the meal.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it and forgive me....well do you????!!! please review it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside to know that you are enjoying it - or at least want to let me know why you are not enjoying it and how I can correct this.

Angiesmile

xx


	8. after swimming

**A/N: **okay I know it's been like 3 months since the last update and I'm sorry I've just had a ton of stuff going on and exams...but now here is another chapter...I really hope you like it and that I havce not lost too many readers to the lack of updates...but here it is and there should be another one coming up within the next month XD (I'm on summer break but my dad has me going all over the place for the holidays XD)

**DISCLAIMER:** my three month plan failed and unfortunately I still do not own Alex Rider and all the characters in the series (or Oberwise or Oreos)....they will be mine....XD

* * *

Rebekah slowly made her way back to the hut. She had been out a lot longer than she had meant to be. Once she started swimming other things, such as the time and amount of light outside, just drifted away. The same could be said about when she decided that she had become out of knack with her karate, she remembered the times that she had gone down to the local gym then emerged at closing time having spent a good five hours at least beating the crap out of the punch bag. Both the hitting and the swimming had rhythms that she could lose herself in and for a bit forget who she was… Something she had needed a while ago, still she had trouble weaning herself off of it, it had become like a bad habit – if something went wrong she either punched a hole in the wall or found the nearest body of water and started to swim in it.

-

As she neared the hut she heard snippets of a conversation happening inside.

"Why does she get afternoons off? I want afternoons off!!!"

"She gets the afternoons off because it's in her Terms of Agreement," Fox sighed,

"Her whaty-what-what?"

"Terms of Agreement – why she is here,"

"Oh, I don't remember that…"

"That's because you choose to be here Eagle."

"Oh."

-

Around the back of the hut Rebekah decided that it would be now or never, and stepped out of the shadows and entered. She noticed that all the conversation stopped as soon as she got through the door, yet tried to keep as much of the surprise off of her face as possible.

"Well, talk of the devil, well more like a minion really," Wolf sneered. He was sitting on his bunk in the back corner of the hut, cleaning his gun. He was obviously annoyed as he shot everything that moved a patented 'Wolf's Death Glare v.1'.

Quietly Rebekah slid through the hut to sit down on her bunk ignoring the glare that was sent her way, "Well this is commonly known as 'Hell' so that would also make you a minion."

There were two almost identical coughs from the other end of the small hut as Fox and Snake tried to hide the fact that they found it funny, Eagle on the other hand didn't even bother and laughed out loud, earning him a 'Wolf's Death Glare v.2 Complete with New and Improved KI', which shut him up. Though only for a moment.

"Wow, Wolf got told!" Eagle chuckled, "she seems to have the voice that Cub forgot."

She sat still on the bunk and ignored the rest of the comments. They had started on the debate as to whether or not Cub was still part of their unit or not. She lay back on her bunk and shut her eyes and tried to block out the sound, their training started the next day and she decided that some rest might be a good choice.

-

"Oh lookie here, Lynx is asleep," Eagle announced to the rest of the inhabitants.

"Good, we should get some sleep too, the Sergeant isn't exactly in a good mood," Fox stated.

With that the unit begrudgingly turned in.

-

A piercing scream erupted in Hut 8 in the middle of the night; the noise cutting through the silence which had fallen on the barracks, once the units had turned in. There was no one moving in the camp, no night exercises were running this early in training, there was still a night or two before they started.

In the hut Rebekah lay on the bed writhing, with tears on her face. Unsurprisingly the scream had woken up part of the unit and a groggy-looking Snake peered down at the small, writhing form of their newest member.

"What are we going to do about her?" Fox asked Snake quietly. After his time with MI6 he had become an exceedingly light sleeper, it was quite astonishing how being a light sleeper could save your life in large number of situations.

"I think we should wake her, I mean if we don't she might cry out again and wake up Eagle," Snake replied, wiping a hand over his face, worrying about the waking up of Eagle – he was _not_ a morning person.

"Agreed."

They strode forward and Snake clasped her wrists with one hand and her ankles with the other. He nodded to Fox and he began to gently shake her by the shoulders. They both heard her mummer "Chris…" before she woke up.

"Hey, Lynx, wake up."

"Where am I?" she asked in an uncharacteristically weak way. Both of the member of the unit we taken aback by the change in the girl; she was the one who had faced up to Wolf's death glares, yet here she was acting like a small child.

"In the hut, Lynx."

"Oh okay then," she whispered as her eyelids dropped again and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

The two SAS men exchanged looks; Snake merely shrugged as he made his way back to his bunk and tried to get back to sleep. Fox followed suit and walked towards his own bunk he sat down ready to lie down to sleep for the next few hours; before he lay back he caught a glimpse of Lynx and shook his head knowing the one reason that she could possibly be here – and that was the same reason that Cub had been there. He had only worked for the intelligence for just over a year and yet he had seen things he never thought was possible; he only wished that Blunt and Jones knew what they were doing dragging this girl into it all.

-

The remained of the night passed without any incidents and once four thirty came around the soldiers were groggily starting to rise and wipe the sleep out of their eyes.

"What was all that screaming about last night?" Wolf asked with an underlying tone of 'cut the crap' in his voice.

"Screaming?" Eagle asked intrigued.

"Yeah someone screamed in the middle of the night," Wolf replied, "do you two know anything about it?" he asked looking at Fox and Snake; both of the afore mentioned members of the unit glanced at each other and then shook their heads.

"What about you Kit?" Wolf asked rounding on Rebekah, who was sitting on her bunk in her uniform of a form fitting T-shirt and combat pants tying her long hair up into a braid.

"Nothing, I didn't hear it," she replied steadily looking Wolf in the eyes.

"Right, so… we had better get going before we miss breakfast," Fox stated trying to break the tension in the hut.

"Yeah! Food!" Eagle cried out, suddenly fully awake and some how changed in an instant. The rest of the unit were changed shortly after and they trudged to the mess hall to get the food before they set out for their training.

* * *

Ok i know it is kinda short but I DO have a whopper in store for you once I actually finish all the nasty filler bits yueck...

PLEASE REVIEW....reviewers get OBERWISE ice cream sundaes and OREOS!!!!

angiesmile

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Right I know that it has been a REALLY REALLY REALLY long time; I'm sorry...and I offer no excuses...**

**so on with the chapter...**

* * *

Rebekah followed the unit at a large distance, and tried to fade into the background once she entered the mess hall. Though in a room full of men, a girl in her late teens trying not to stand out, was like putting a white dot on a black page and expecting no one to notice. Though unlike the day before the men were concentrating on waking up and getting ready for their training for the day. They ignored her, and she ignored them. Each party with the mentality of: 'if I just ignore it, maybe it will go away'. She quickly went up to the counter and grabbed a bowl of what apparently was porridge, though looked suspiciously like what they had eaten the day before of dinner.

She quickly glanced around the room and spotted the same lone space she had sat in before. She quickly sat and ate avoiding eye contact with the rest of the soldiers trying to avoid any unnecessary confrontations. Once she finished the meal she got up and left, noticing the eyes of K-unit on her as she left before them. She smirked seeing Wolf with Eagle in a headlock, rubbing his knuckle across his scalp.

"What was up with last night?" Eagle asked, "What did I miss?"

"There was a scream that should have woken up the entire camp last night," Wolf explained, "yet I seem to be the only one who remembers it."

"Maybe you were just imagining it Wolf-man!" Eagle exclaimed, earning a smack in the head from Wolf.

Through the exchange Fox looked over to Snake and raised a single eyebrow, and mouthed '_Wolf-man'_ and had both of them resisting the urge to laugh. Fox had to admit that this was something that he had missed while in MI6 – there it was every man for himself, here though, it was a team where everyone would watch your back. Every unit was like a kind of family, slightly dysfunctional when out of danger, though cruel and focused when one or more were threatened, and fiercely protective of each other.

The unit glanced up seeing Lynx leave, Eagle exclaimed, "when did she even get in here? I didn't notice her!"

"That's probably 'cause you were thinking up nicknames for Wolf," Snake answered as he stood picking up his tray, then asking, "What do we have first?"

"Languages," Fox answered also getting up.

Rebekah arrived at the hut quickly and she sat down onto the bed frame she was sleeping on. She looked around the room, apprising the rest of the unit's stuff seeing what it said about them. By Snake's bed was a pile of what looked like letters – she had already had him pegged as the sentimental type so the fact he would have letters next to his bed wasn't a big surprise, though compassion was needed for a medic – that way you could be sure they would do all they could to save you if you were in need. By Eagle's bed there was a magazine on guns and ammunition and a book on the history of the grenade, this surprised her, as from what she had witnessed about Eagle he was not the sort she would have had pegged to be trusted with the ammo, but then again looks could be deceiving. By Wolf's bunk she saw a pack of cards and a pack of cigarettes, not much surprise in what he had on display out of his possessions. Finally by Fox's bunk she saw a battered copy of 'Colours of Magic' and what looked like photos of the unit – the fantasy novel surprised her, as she couldn't see him seeking escape to a made up world as a solace, or even as a form of enjoyment.

She heard voices of the unit approaching and abruptly finished plaiting her hair, she almost smiled at the fact that she now looked a bit like Lara Croft with a single plait down her back and the army gear, but refrained.

The unit made their way over to the language lab, which was fairly close to HQ, and sat down at the desks. The teacher entered the room and to Rebekah it seemed that he had been taking lessons from the sergeant on how to look intimidating.

"I am not going to molly-coddle you, even if you have a kid in your unit!" he roared, "I am here to teach you a language,"

The unit seemed undeterred; they probably had to put up with this every year she reasoned.

"_Lynx,"_ he sneered, "which language are you learning, French?" he continued for her.

"_No I can already speak French fluently, Spanish also," _she replied in unfaltering French.

The teacher looked startled for the moment, well almost everyone did – all that is except Fox, he knew that Blunt wouldn't have chosen just anyone to take on the role. The teacher came back to the present, and then stated, "German it is, then."

The language class lasted two hours of which she spent most of the time learning about German Grammar. There wasn't much else to do, as she was one of the three in the group of ten learning the language, so for the pairing up and speaking section of the class she was ignored.

After a thoroughly productive languages session the unit made their way over to a different section of the training area to prepare for endurance testing. These generally included doing a shuttle run for as long as you could until your lungs felt they were on fire and your legs like jelly, and then continuing; swimming for three-quarters of an hour full pelt after wards; then there were the generic testing such as push-ups.

The only comments throughout the exercise were made by the soldiers, generally a gruff, "not quite as good as Cub was…"

These were the comments that grated on Rebekah – she could deal with being ignored, but she had spent too much of her time being compared to an unknown standard. That was the reason she had been in so many homes. Everywhere she went there was a bar to reach and it was always just out of her grasp. Her grades weren't good enough, she wasn't happy enough, she didn't smile enough, and she wasn't civil enough. The list went on and on. She had enough of it, and silently promised herself that she would show them. She would finally meet the standard set for her…

**Well there you have it, and you probably won't like how most of that has been sat on my computer hard-drive for the best part of a year and a half...but still it's now up...**

**Let me know what you think**

**~Angiesmile xxx**


End file.
